Now Do You See?
by Beautiful Nightmares of Life
Summary: Kagome is running yet again. But this time, it's agianst her will. Inu yasha has attacked her from behind in betrayal. Kagome runs. She runs into the person that she'd least expect to protect her. From the author of Don't Leave Me and Sk8as comes Now Do Y
1. Chapter 1

NOW DO YOU SEE?

**She'd been running for a while now and her feet hurt, but she knew she couldn't give up she knew she had to keep going. She walked until she collapsed under a sakura tree. The soft pink petals danced around her tanned face. Snow covered her thick eyelashes and fell onto her dark blue hair. A by passer looked her over and took her to their home. She awoke to the _clang, clang, clang _of metal hitting against more metal. She sat up in the bed and looked around. She took in her surroundings slowly giving her mind time to cooperate and function. She'd been running for five days, trying desperately to get away from the silver-haired hanyou that followed her. Her lavender-pink eyes scanned the room for any sound of people. When she found no one she decided to take a chance and try to stand. She looked down at her limp body. Her pale skin was covered with bruises and cuts. She'd seen him with her again and ran. Apparently she didn't get away soon enough because he turned to her and pounced on her. She reacted quickly and fled the area only to have him follow her. She cried tears of pain and darted through the forest. She fled keade's village and ran past the well; she didn't have any time to seal it even if she did make it back to her time. She took out a pen and parchment that she'd put in her pocket and wrote the person who was kind enough to take her in a thank you note and fled the house.**

**She wasn't more than a mile out of the village when she saw him, Inu Yasha. "Inu… yasha…." She whispered. His eyes held remorse and pain. She looked at him and fled in a different direction. 'I mean how stupid does he think I look?' she yelled out in her mind. She kept running forward though. She unknowingly ran straight through the barrier and hit something hard. The person grabbed her arms and looked over her trembling form. He would've just killed her, but he couldn't. Something in his gut told him not to. He resisted the urge to sigh before he picked up his brother's stench. He could smell death written all over his scent and growled low and dangerously. He pushed her behind himself as Inu Yasha entered the clearing. "Sesshomaru…" Inu Yasha started. "Give Kagome back!" He finished. He could smell Kagome wild flower scent mixed with fear. Sesshomaru drew Tolkijen and got into stance after whispering, "Stay behind me if you want to live." She did as was told and stayed put. Sesshomaru glared daggers at Inu Yasha and put Tolkijen back into its scabbard. "What will you do to her little brother? Kill Her? I can smell the stench of that dead clay pot all over you. You truly don't have any sense do you?" Sesshomaru replied coldly. "You're to late Inu Yasha. She's mine now. And you'll never have her back. I don't understand you Inu yasha, you could've had something living something full of life, but instead you chose the one that killed you in the first place. Inu Yasha I was waiting for you to figure this out, but I'm sick of waiting. You don't owe Kikyou jack squat. Don't you remember? Kikyou was the one who killed you. She owes you her life it's the other way around. It's to late now Kagome's mine." Sesshomaru stated. Inu Yasha suddenly realized all of his faults and hung his head in shame. He was going to kill Kagome in order to bring Kikyou back. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and picked her up (((Bridal Style. Yes he has two arms.)))**

**Cliff**

**Well How about it? Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2. **

**Kagome was scared. She didn't know what to think. Here she was in the arms of the man who'd tried to kill her countless times before and was now holding her. She struggled to get free, only to have him tighten his grip on her. "Put me down…" She whispered. He had to strain to hear what she said. He growled and landed but didn't release her. "Tell me wench, am I, lord Sesshomaru going to have to teach you a lesson about telling this Sesshomaru what to do?" He loosened his arms around her fragile body when she started to cry. She broke free and ran back through Inu Yasha's Forest in search of the old ragged well that brought her to this stupid time in the first place. She wanted to go back to her real home, the home she had in 2005. She didn't know how she would get home any way. The well hadn't allowed any one to pass through, almost as if it was binding her here for the rest of her life. She snapped back into reality as she heard him growl.**

**He attacked her from behind and pinned her to the ground. "Listen here wench I-," He started. "Kagome." He growled and twisted her arm until he heard it crack a little, and smirked when she whimpered in pain. "I will call you by what ever I want to until you gain my respect, but until then I will call you whatever. Do I make myself clear wench?" He snarled. No Answer. He twisted her arm a little more. "I won't repeat myself wench." He said. "Yes!" She cried out in tears. He didn't understand. He was supposed to be amused by her suffering but the only thing he felt was guilt.**

**He banished those thoughts as she twisted under him and looked into his eyes. Ice-cold amber eyes glared back at her. Tears welled up in her eyes again. His hands loosened around her arms, but didn't get off of her. She sniffed and soon stopped crying. About twenty minutes in that position and he rolled off of her. She continued to look up at the starry sky. Sesshomaru joined her and looked up to the sky. He glanced over at her and she was still gazing up at the sky. "Why do you seem to find the sky so amazing?" he asked. "Well in my time, there's so much pollution and light that you can't see the sky. To be able to see the sky in Okinawa at night you'd have to fly one hundred feet into the air." She said quietly. He could smell the fear radiating off of her and sighed. Kagome stiffened. 'Did he just… did he just sigh?' She thought. Her eyes became heavy with sleep and she soon drifted off into the dream realm. **

**Her Dream:**

_**She awoke to voices. "I'll always love you Kikyou." Inu Yasha murmured into her silk black hair. "Hia, but what of my reincarnation, Kagome? Does she still mean anything to you? Will you always love her more than me?" Kikyou asked. "How many times do I have to tell you Kikyou, I love you and only you. I will never love Kagome. She means nothing to me. She is just a mere shadow of who you are. She will never amount to you. You are the only person who has ever saw me for who I am and I respect that." Inu Yasha whispered before he took her into a passionate kiss. She ran through the woods again in search of what she didn't know. Then Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere. She didn't know what to think any more. He leaned down and smirked, before raising a clawed hand and splitting her into. **_

**End:**

**She awoke with a start, only to find herself in a soft king sized bed. She buried her face into the silk pillows and fell back asleep. The next time she woke up was because she felt the bed rock. She rolled over and moved away from the disturbance. She heard a soft growl and her eyes popped open. She turned over and looked up, only to see Sesshomaru…**

"**Get up wench." Sesshomaru said. Kagome slowly sat up trying to ignore the pain in her sprang arm. All attempts failed. A tear rolled slowly down her face, thank kami she wasn't facing him. "Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru demanded. 'Why should I even care?' he asked himself. (Mentally) Kagome blinked back the rest of her tears one tear a day was enough. "I'm not crying." She said. "So, you are calling This Sesshomaru a lair?" He asked yanking her around by her broken arm. That did it; everything she'd been trying desperately to hold back was once again falling down in tears. Knowing Sesshomaru was probably smirking, she tried to hold in as much as she could. But, Sesshomaru wasn't smirking; he was contemplating on why he was keeping her here. **

**Growling in frustration he threw her back into his bed and got up and left. Kagome concentrated her miko energy on her arm trying to heal it. Successful. She fell over into the bed and slept. Why did her dreams have to be so painful? Maybe if she ran away no body would notice. Sesshomaru shouldn't care, since he cares nothing for humans. That's it then she'd run away and try to live this down. Until Naraku was defeated then she couldn't go home. She had to train to become powerful enough to be able to defeat Naraku without the Shikon No Tama. Kagome had awoke and planned everything out carefully, that is until Sesshomaru entered and made her stay in his bed with him. **

**Kagome could have died. This was probably the only chance she could've ended her misery and Sesshomaru couldn't give her a room so she could end it all in peace. She stayed as far away from him as she could get. She even tried to go sleep out on the balcony, but Sesshomaru would only drag her back into his bed. "Shimatta." Kagome said. Finally Sesshomaru went to sleep and she slowly got out of bed, masking her sent and movement so he wouldn't be able to tell she was leaving. Her plan was working perfectly, now all she needed to do was slip passed the guards unnoticed and she was home free. She figured she'd stop and talk with Keade and visit her friends before she left out on her own. Getting past the guards was a sitch; it was when she heard the dominant roar of the almighty transformed Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome ran fast and hard. She'd gotten this far and she wasn't about to get caught. Or at least that's what she thought.**

**Kagome felt like she could just die. I mean how did he even know she was gone?**

"**Ok just relax. He won't be able to find me if I keep going." Kagome said. Well, maybe it was just her luck, or maybe she spoke to soon because outta the blue Sesshomaru jumped in front of her. **

**Kagome nearly fell over from fright. Nah! It was the humongous quake that he made when he landed :P LOL! She looked up into his red eyes. "Onegeii Sesshomaru-sama." He picked her up by the collar of her uniform shirt with his teeth, ya know like an oka-san neko moves her kittens except he is an inu. Yes, he is still in his Doggie form. The whole way back to the castle, she feared for her life that he would not kill her. **

**Once inside the castle he ran into his room and slung her on the bed. He slowly turned to his regular form. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled slapping her across the face. Kagome fell over on the bed with tears threatening to fall. "Sess… Sesshomaru………" Kagome whispered. His youki was taking over and she was his target. No, he would not let that happen he would keep his blood under control and would not punish her Y? I have no idea. **

"**Apparently you wish to have no freedom from me do you not?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome was to scared to say anything. "You will stay by my side from now on. We will share the room and everything else. You will follow me to my meetings and trainings." He said sternly. "Now, get in bed. It's nearly sunrise and you've got to get some sleep." Sesshomaru demanded. As soon as she settled herself in, he got in and latched an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. While taking the other arm and burying her head into his chest. To his surprise she didn't protest or complain she just went to sleep.**

**As weird as it may sound, Sesshomaru found himself slowly falling for the girl. She started off as a 'mother' for Rin. Rin had grown attached and started to call her oka-san. **

**He often found Kagome moping around and when he'd ask her "Daijoubou?" She would just walk away like he was never there. Well, no wonder, he did save her but then again he hurt her. **

**One afternoon in the gardens Sesshomaru found her, sitting beside a pond, crying. She whispered, "Why Inu Yasha? Why did you turn on me? We could've been so happy together… what a fool I was, to actually think that I could ever fall in love with him… I'm so stupid. I miss Shippou and Sango and even Miroku." She looked up as she heard a twig snap. She looked into the eyes of the monster that had used her, INU YASHA. His eyes were normal and his appearance was the same. She immediately stood and retreated backward, step by step. "K-Kagome… Onegeii, Onegeii come back! We miss you! I miss you." He whispered closing in on her. "Iie… iie I can't. I have to stay here for Rin. **

"**I Won't LET you stay with that monster!" Inu Yasha yelled grabbing her wrist. "NO! Let me go! Onegeii! ONEGEII!" Kagome yelled out. Sesshomaru had seen enough and decided it was time to take action. "Little Brother. To what do I owe this fine visit?" Sesshomaru growled. "Release her now Inu Yasha, or not live to see tomorrow." "She's coming back with me I don't care what you do to stop me Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha growled. "Hanyou I will not repeat myself. Leave my grounds now and release the girl." Sesshomaru stated. Inu Yasha flung Kagome over his shoulder and ran. "SESSHOMARU! HELP ME!" Kagome yelled out with tears falling from her eyes. **

**Sesshomaru sped faster than the speed of sound to get to her. All he needed to here were those last words to trigger him. His youki blood was coming into action and his eyes bled red. He brought up a paw and drug Inu Yasha to the ground being careful not to hurt Kagome. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and put her in a tree. (As seen in ch6.) Inu Yasha stayed still, he was no fool. Apparently, Sesshomaru had his eyes set on one person and that was kagome. And Inu Yasha didn't dare get in the way of a taiyoukia and its mate. Sesshomaru decided enough was enough and walked to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha stood up and said, "Before you kill me Sesshomaru, I would like to tell kagome that I'm sorry and I didn't mean to hurt her." He paused and looked at kagome in the tree. "Gomen Ne Kagome… I really am… it wasn't me. Gomen Nai." He finished. Sesshomaru grunted and turned to his normal blood to transform. "No Inu Yasha, I will let you live. Only because you're blood. Now, get out of my site." Sesshomaru growled. Inu Yasha turned and darted through the forest thanking Kami for his life. **

**Sesshomaru jumped into the tree that kagome was in. he picked her up and jumped back to the castle. He laid Kagome on the bed and told her he was off to the springs and that if she wanted to when he got back she could go and bathe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NANI! Pt 1**

**Ch? **

**Forgot the chapter **

**TO ALL OF MY WONDERFUL READERS, I LUV U ALL SOO MUCH! Thankyou All for your reviews! Review more plez thankxz 4 em too!  
I do have one more thing to say, If you get confused, this story was transfered over from AnimeSpiral in it's last breaths of life, so it may seem to be confusing. Sorry, but many people ovr there liked it and I hope you all do too Anywayz, on with tha story!**

* * *

When Sesshomaru FINALLY returned from the springs Kagome grabbed a yukata and ran to the springs. She stripped down and jumped into the warm water. "Ah… finally. Gosh, it feels so good."

IN SESSHO'S ROOM

Sesshomaru was starting to get anxious about that big yellow bag and started rummaging through it. He came across a book. Entitled in it was _The Crimson Journal. _He flipped through it and came across a poem. _Lost Souls._

(((yeah… sorry to Lisa DeAnn Quinn but, I'm goanna use this. DON"T KILL ME! I find this poem to be an inspiration and beautiful. You have a way with words… And Now I'm Goanna Use It. And it's not the same thing )))

Sesshomaru recited the poem to himself.

"I've walked the fire-glazed roads of darkness,

I've swam in the sea of scorching liquid fire,

I sat on a hill of brimstone, awaiting my deliverance…

My hearts been trampled by the devil's own foot,

My spirit's been crushed in the clinch of his hand,

I plot my escape from such a terrible land…

I've walked with death hand in hand,

And looked into the gleam of his empty eyes,

Yet, I still wonder where my fate lies…

How I long to feel the breeze of the earth,

To smell the rosy air,

How I wish to see the heavens above,

So I'll know one day I can return there.

Holy Kusou," Sesshomaru stated. He closed the book and put it back. He got up and walked to the springs. "Wench get out." Sesshomaru said. "Ugh… how many times must we go over it? My name is Kagome. Say it with me Ka Go Me!" Kagome yelled. She was dressed but apparently she didn't feel like going back to the room. "And must I repeat myself, I will call you whatever I want until you gain my respect." Sesshomaru said picking her up and walking back to the room. "Whatever Sesshomaru." Kagome stated. Sesshomaru dropped her on the bed and Jaken walked in. 'Am I goanna get peace today?" Sesshomaru asked himself mentally. "Lord Sesshomaru, the Lords of the Eastern and Northern will be here tomorrow. They want to know when you will be getting a mate." Jaken said. If Sesshomaru hadn't banished his emotions he'd be rolling around on the ground laughing. "Very well Jaken, you are dismissed." Sesshomaru said. He turned around to find Kagome's head in the pillow. He snatched the pillow away from her only to hear her laughter. "Oh My Gosh! You… G-Get a m-m-mate? O that's rich!" Kagome choked out between laughs. "I suggest you stop laughing unless you want to be this Sesshomaru's mate." He growled. Well that shut Kagome up immediately. "Kagome are you saying that you wouldn't want to be with me." Sesshomaru smirked. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last… whatever you are on the planet. No offense." Kagome glared. "Good." Sesshomaru.

He got on top of Kagome, which was kinda freaking her out. "Because I get whatever I want kagome." He finished. He kissed her lips and licked her bottom lip demanding entrance to her. But, Kagome being as stubborn as she is didn't let him in she just tore away. "Iie. I'm not goanna belong to you Sesshomaru." She said pushing him off of her. Sesshomaru didn't move he just collapsed onto her. "Get off!" Kagome yelled. "NO. I'm to weak!" Sesshomaru teased. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" A shriek from down the hall. "LORD -," the person yelled opening the door.

"Oh. Lord Sesshomaru who is this?" the girl asked pointing to Kagome. For a second kagome thought she saw panic fly across his eyes. "This is Kagome, Chi." Sesshomaru answered making sure his mask was still on. "She is my mate." He finished. "NANI?" Both the girls exclaimed. "B-but… fluffy baby… I thought we were going to be mates." Chi started. "That's what you thought I never agreed to it." Sesshomaru said. "I DOUBT THE GREAT LORD SESSHOMARU WOULD BE MATES WITH A LOW _HUMAN._" Chi shrieked. He bent down and kissed her ear before he whispered play along. Then he kissed her once again. He licked her bottom lip for entrance and oh so slowly she gave it to him. he darted straight into her mouth remembering every corner. When he reluctantly released her, he noticed tears forming in her eyes. "Chi Leave us." Sesshomaru stated. "But my daddy Lord Sushi would like to talk with you." Chi said. "I SAID LEAVE!" Sesshomaru yelled.

He walked out to make sure Chi had left. When he turned around Kagome was balled up crying. "He lied… now everyone's goanna think we are and then he'll have to." Kagome cried out in her mind. "WHY DID YOU LIE?" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshomaru felt like his heart just sank and fell outta his $$. "It was a distraction." Sesshomaru said. "But you heard how loud she was. The whole world's goanna know in a matter of days. Sesshomaru I'm only seventeen." Kagome said.


	4. Chapter 4

**NANI! Pt 2**

**CH?**

**Still don't know  
'Ello mah Peepz whaz up? Well,I decided to post two in one day, go me i'm good! LOL! newayz, here'z the thing  
Peaz Out  
♥Starr♥**

Lord Sushi (Don't ask me how I came up with that) stormed into the hall of Sesshomaru's room and flung the doors open. He froze. There was Sesshomaru holding a miko. The site he saw didn't disgust him only made him happy. Sesshomaru was holding Kagome in his lap rubbing small soothing circles in her back and whispering soothing words into her ears. He'd never seen the lord of the western lands so emotional, at least not since he was a mere child. Chi walked in beside him and yelled out, "THAT'S HIM DADDY HE CURSED AT ME!" Sesshomaru fell over on the bed and Kagome landed with a soft thud on top of him. Sesshomaru sat up with Kagome clinging to his chest. His legs were spread out with Kagome in between them. "Sesshomaru Lord. My daughter Chi says you cursed at her." Lord Sushi said.

"I merely told her to get out. It was only my frustration. Gomen Ne Chi." Sesshomaru said. Kagome had released him and he didn't like that fact, so he pulled her back into him. Kagome looked up at him. "So I hear that you and this lovely miko are going to be mated." Lord Sushi said. Before Sesshomaru had anytime to say something, Rin came bounding in the doors. "Kagome-Onee-sama!" Rin exclaimed. "Konichiwa Lord Sushi. Konichiwa Chi," Rin Said. She bowed for Lord Sushi but not for Chi. She then ran toward Kagome. "Why you ungrateful little -," Chi started. "That's enough Chi. Lord Sesshomaru might kick us out if you don't quiet down." Lord Sushi said. "Hia, there is the fact about your rooms." Sesshomaru said. Well, he would've put Chi on the eastern wing but she demanded the room beside his after they showed her father to his room. Sesshomaru unlocked the door and then walked back into his. Kagome was looking through her bag for something. She drug out a book that showed Pre Algebra on the front. "Wench what are you doing?" Kagome sighed. "I'm going to start studying for an exam that I have for the Finals. Then I'm outta school and I can come back here and search for jewel shards with inu yasha and Sango and Miroku and Shippou. Then when we – O yeah… that's right I can't go back through the well." Kagome finished. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He was about to walk over to her when Rin popped back into the room. "KAGOME-ONEE-SAMA! What's this?" Rin asked handing her the _Harry Potter_ DVD. "This is Harry Potter. It's the story of a young orphan that is actually a wizard but doesn't know it until the night of his 11th birthday. Then he is taken to Hagwortz School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he saves the day from the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort." Kagome told her. "OOOOH! RIN WANNA SEE!" Rin yelled. Kagome took out her laptop and started the three hour-long movie. Sesshomaru decided to stay in incase anything got to rough for Rin. He noticed that some of the characters had the same traits as them. Ron and Herminie fought but still liked each other like him and Kagome. Draco and Harry fought like enemies, which reminded him of him and his brother.

Rin would look up every few minutes at Sesshomaru and notice the way her would look at kagome. He was sitting like a little dog with his fur wrapped around kagome and Rin he pulled kagome closer to him. That's when he noticed her scent, raspberries and early morning rain, with a hint of jasmine. After a good three hours the movie finally stopped and the ending credits came up. Sesshomaru released Rin so she could go do her business. But, when he stood up and stretched, he brought kagome with him. She slammed into his chest and instantly pulled away.

Kagome blushed furiously and tried to get away, but Sesshomaru's held her in place. Um… Sesshomaru? Can you release me?" Kagome asked. "Iie." Sesshomaru smirked. "AND why not?" Kagome yelled. "Because, we're mates remember. Plus I have a meeting that you and I have to attend." He stated. "YEAH TOMORROW!" Kagome yelled. He dropped her on her butt and she ran out side into the gardens where she found Rin running from something. "KAGOME-ONEE-SAMA! THE WOLVES! THEY'RE AFTER ME!" Rin yelled out. "Wolves?" Kagome whispered. Then, she saw the whirlwind, and to her suspense the wolves weren't white (Ayame's color) they were brown (Kouga's Color). Kouga came to a rushing stop in front of Kagome as Rin hid behind her leg. "Ah… Kagome I see you've finally left that mutt in the smoke. If I were you I would've come back to me." Kouga smirked. "That's not why I left Kouga. Inu yasha can provide for me I… I……," Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. Kouga smirked. "Kagome you will be my mate I don't care what you say you WILL BE!" Kouga finished with a serious tone. "M-m-mate?" Kagome stuttered. 'Good grief where's Sesshomaru when ya need him?' Kagome's mind screamed out. Rin had long ago left Kagome with Kouga and Kagome was starting to wonder. Kouga bent down to her neck raked his fangs across trying to find a sensitive spot. When kagome cringed up he would note that as a sensitive spot. He found her most and was about to sink his fangs into her skin when she kicked him in the groin. Kouga fell to the ground and Kagome ran through the forest. Sesshomaru darted out side and picked Kouga up by his throat. "Where is she?" Sesshomaru snarled. Rin had never seen her Otou-san this angry before.

"She's in the forest." He choked out. Rin stay with Jaken Wolf you come with me." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome was running blindly through the forest until she tripped over something and fell. She turned around to see what it was and she found that it was… "Shippou!" Kagome yelled out. She crawled over to him and pulled him into her lap. He was almost dead, barely breathing. "Shippou just hold on." Kagome got up and ran back to the palace. Kagome finally got back and she looked for some one even a youkia. "LORD SUSHI!" Kagome yelled. The lord turned around and looked for who called to him. "Lord Sushi don you know where the kitchen is?" Kagome panted. Lord Sushi looked down at the kit in her arms and carried them to the kitchen. Kagome fixed a glass of water and some food and fed him and gave him water. Within a few minutes his breathing was back to normal.

Sesshomaru had gotten to the place where she fell and found blood. He smelt and her scent held worry, fear, pain, and panic. Then her scent ended meaning she had headed back to the castle. Sesshomaru growled and ran with light speed back to the castle. He yelled for Lord Sushi "Do you know where Kagome is?" He asked loosing patience. "Hia she's in the kitchen with a little kit she claims to be hers." Lord Sushi said. Sesshomaru ran into the kitchen and there she was feeding the young kit and giving him water. "Kagome…" the kit was coming to. "Kagome look out Sesshomaru is -," Shippou paniced. "Hush Shippou it's ok. Sesshomaru won't hurt you." Kagome said. She turned around and looked up at Sesshomaru. His eyes were flashing red on and off. "Sesshomaru? Calm down take in big breaths." She said. She walked to get a wet rag and came back and dabbed his face with it.

Kouga walked into the castle and made his way to the kitchen. "So, Kagome are you ready to go?" Kouga asked (Me. More like demanded). Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. "The miko won't be departing with you wolf. Leave my lands." Sesshomaru said. "If I leave she leaves." Kouga growled. "I'm afraid you've got it wrong. Kouga, Kagome is mine." Sesshomaru said. Kouga looked at Kagome. "You're lying!" Kouga yelled. "If you don't believe me go ask my half brother." Sesshomaru said. Kouga left the house in peace. "Arigotto Sesshomaru-sama!" She yelled hugging him around the waist. Sesshomaru was taken aback by this motion so, he hugged her back. She released him and walked back to his room.

Kouga sped a good ways to Inu Yasha. Thank God they weren't that far from the castle. "INU YASHA!" Kouga yelled rushing into the clearing. Inu Yasha jumped down from his perch in the trees. "What Kouga." He demanded. "Does Kagome really belong to Sesshomaru now?" Kouga yelled. Inu Yasha's ears flattened themselves to his head. "Hia." He whispered. Kouga stood in shock. "How could you let that… that arrogant dog take her?" Kouga asked. "It's not like I wanted her to go." Inu yasha sighed. "We have to get her back!" Kouga yelled. "Look Kouga I already tried that. She… she wants to stay." Inu Yasha finished. "Kidnap her!" Kouga said. "I won't sink that low Kouga. You can but I will never." Inu Yasha stated. Kouga sighed before he left back to the southern. (((Sorry guys I'm having a three page writer's block. But I intend to make this at least 4 full pages.)))

Kagome checked her email and was surprised to see her math test in her inbox. Kagome clicked on the link and started taking the test.

First question:

If cat A has 12 kittens and each of them have 5 kittens and so on, how many great grand kittens will Cat A have?

A) 60 B) 980 C) 456 D) 12

Kagome went through the test and it took a while but she finally managed to get it done. He Language test was next.

That wasn't as hard considering the fact that most of the time if you learn something in language; it normally stays in your head. She went on through History and Earth Science. Two complex subjects done. Sesshomaru walked into the room and found her cross-legged on his bed with her laptop up and her hair in a messy bun. Strands of raven hair fell framing her face perfectly. She wrinkled up her nose and chewed on the eraser to her pencil. He was about to walk over and sit beside her when the door flew open and Chi walked in screaming about something nearly giving Kagome a heart attack. Kagome fell off the bed and would've landed and busted her head if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her.

"Fluffy! May I have a word with the human ningen?" Chi asked. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said. "What?" Chi asked. "Her name Is Kagome learn to use it." Sesshomaru stated and then walked out of the room. "Look here little miss everything, Sesshomaru is mine and will always be. I'm goanna be the Lady of The Western Lands not you me! If Sesshomaru could ever fall in love with anyone you'd be the last person he would." Chi said venomously. "O owe that hurt. But, not as much as… Girl you better look in the mirror of reality. Look at you; you walk around yelling and hollering for Sesshomaru because you think he loves you. NEWS FLASH! He could care less about you. And I'm not fighting over him. Fighting and arguing is low even for a youkia." Kagome said. Chi's jaw dropped. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SESSHOMARU!" Chi yelled.

Sesshomaru walked into the room to see kagome collected and Chi almost in a nervous breakdown state. "Chi. Maybe it would be best if you got a good night's sleep." Sesshomaru said. "It would be good if you were to be by my side Sesshy." Chi said innocently. Kagome wanted to barf that was low. "No." Sesshomaru said sternly. "B-b-but," Chi stuttered. "Good night Chi." Sesshomaru said closing the door in her face. "WHAA!" a cry echoed throughout the castle. "SHIPPOU!" Kagome cried out. She ran to the kitchen where Chi stood over Shippou with a knife. "CHI! LEAVE SHIPPOU ALONE!" Kagome cried out. Shippou squirmed under Chi's hold. "No. If I can convince Sesshomaru that you killed the runt then he'll kick you out and mate me." Chi said evilly. Sesshomaru entered the kitchen with Tolkijen drawn out and ready for battle. Chi dropped the knife on the table and Sesshomaru walked to Shippou and picked him up. He walked back to Kagome and gave him to her and whispered, "Go get Rin and keep them in my room." Kagome ran off toward Rin's room and got her, then took her to Sesshomaru's room where she locked the door.

"Chi let me go ahead and tell you this. I do NOT want to mate you. The only reason you were told that is because your mother is a stuck up ayane." Sesshomaru said. "You're leaving tomorrow with your father and that's final." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sat on the bed with Shippou and Rin when two figures appeared at the balcony window. Kagome was scared. They looked like they were talking when it started raining. Kagome immediately formed a barrier around her, Rin, and Shippou. "Who are you?" Kagome asked. They stepped into the room. Kouga and Inu Yasha. "W-w-what do you want?" Kagome asked. "You're coming with us Kagome. NOW!" Kouga yelled. Sesshomaru had herd the yell and was unlocking the doors. He threw them open and there was Kagome trying with everything she had to keep the barrier up from the youkia and hanyou. "Mutt, little brother. What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked. "LEAVE ME ALONE! Kouga you have Ayame Inu yasha you have Kikyou!" Kagome yelled out. "Sesshomaru you don't have any use for her so just give her back!" Inu Yasha yelled. Sesshomaru walked through the barrier and to Kagome. He leaned down and whispered, "Let me mark you. They'll leave if I do and if you don't want it to stay then we won't finish the mating." Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru bent down and sank his fangs deep into the side of her neck. Kagome fell over into him using him for support. When he released her there was no blood because he'd already healed her. All there was, was a crescent moon….

Inu Yasha and Kouga stood there astonished, confused, and mad. "SESSHOMARU!" Chi yelled walking into the room. "I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW-," Chi looked around and saw the way Sesshomaru was holding Kagome in place and the half-breed and wolf. "Y-y-you marked her?" Chi asked with her bottom lip quivering. "Hia Chi. I told you that you wouldn't be my mate." He turned back to the battle he was in. He took out that LAZER WHIP THINGY and said, "Learn your places." He beat inu yasha until inu yasha went unconscious and then turned to Kouga, who was ready to fight. "Gimmie all ya got." Kouga yelled. He replaced the whip with Tolkijen. He dared forward and all it took was one hit in the right place, his right leg. A jewel shard came flying out of his leg, which meant he only had two left.

Blood poured out on the floor and Kouga retreated from battle. Kagome stared at the jewel shard in front of her. Rin and Shippou were scared outta their wits. Sesshomaru stood and sheathed Tolkijen. Chi was inching toward the door. They all seemed to be lost in space that is until Kagome fainted and the barrier disappeared. Sesshomaru ran to catch her then called for a nurse. The nurse finished her work and Kagome was out from exhaustion.

Sesshomaru pulled the covers up onto her small frail body. He walked out of the room after dimming the lights. After sometime, Kagome woke and a servant told her that he was out Scavenging the Lands. The servant left and Kagome pulled out her poetry book and started writing.

_Now do you see,_

_That what you're doing to me,_

_Is giving me glee?_

_Now do you see,_

_That the war has brought us peace,_

_That the moon and sun work in harmony?_

_Now do you see,_

_That it was meant to be,_

_You and me?_

_Now do you see,_

_That our lives seem to flee,_

_That our time has come and gone?_

_Now do you see,_

_That every time I breathe,_

_It is you that I see?_

_Now do you see?_

_That I love you…_

_For: Lord Sesshomaru _

_By: Kagome Higarashi _

Kagome had given it much thought and come down to one explanation, that she loved Sesshomaru. No matter how mean he was, no matter what he did to her, she always seemed to forgive him, as she did Inu Yasha. But, this love for Sesshomaru was stronger that the love for inu yasha. She thought of Inu Yasha as an ani, not as a lover. In fact that whole group represented a family she had in the feudal era. Sango as her sister, Miroku as her perverted older bro, Inu Yasha as an older bro, and Shippou as a son; She'd grown to love them all, even Miroku when he was perverted. Sesshomaru walked into the room and said, "You're awake." She nodded a yes and he sat down beside her. He spied the book and picked it up. "What's this?" Sesshomaru asked like he'd never seen it in his life. "Um… nothing." Kagome said rushed and tried to take it back. "Well, if it's nothing then you won't mind me reading it." He smirked.

He stood up and Held the book at eye level because he knew that kagome couldn't catch it. Wrong. Kagome, being in track, could jump that high. She caught the book and ran out of the room being followed by Sesshomaru. "Kagome I'm goanna get you." Sesshomaru yelled. "NOT ON MY WATCH!" Kagome yelled back suddenly turning. But Sesshomaru stayed with her. He finally caught her and tackled her to the ground. Kagome held the book above her head and Sesshomaru started to poke her sides. Kagome burst out laughing. She knew she couldn't let Sesshomaru win. O well, that plan went down the drain because Sesshomaru sat on top of her and read.

His heart skipped about five beats when he read the last few lines. "Kagome… is this really how you feel?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome blushed furiously and whispered, "maybe." Sesshomaru dug his knees into her sides. "OWE! Yes!" Kagome yelled. "I love you too." He said.

Rin and Shippou came running into the area laughing. "I'm goanna get you Rin!" Shippou yelled. "NA UH!" Rin yelled back and kept running. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked at her. They both smiled, well, Sesshomaru made a slight smile. 'Wow. He should smile more often.' Kagome thought. Rin and Shippou ran straight past them and down the corridors. Sesshomaru stood up and offered a helping hand to Kagome. She allowed Sesshomaru to help her up. Kagome had decided that no matter how much she loved Sesshomaru she still wasn't completely devoted to the fact of him marking her as his own.

Read&Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Beautiful Sunset and News to Use**

**CH…. O well.**

**Review Resopnses:  
inu demon55: **thank u sooo much! I promise to get some more up soon! Thnkz for tha 2 reviews!  
**Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli: **wow, you got one long name. lol! Well, thankyou! I enjoyed your review! and I'm happy you liked it soo much!  
**sexyvampireb69: **nice name... ne wayz, i'm glad you liked it! i'll try to update more soon.Ya, I think the parings are cute to!  
**hey66:** No, that's actually her real name... i thought u were goanna cuss me out or sumthing! LOL! well, thankz for the review. And about his arms, let's just say this is b4 all that happened.  
**Twinkies-roc-my-sox:** Omg! AWESOME! THANKS SOOO EFFIN MUCH FOR REVIEwing YAY!  
**DarkDemoness14:** Thanks! i'll put up more l8r.  
**Wretched-Cursed**: Um... when i first read that my eyes go lyk O.O big and i was lyk... jeezz... but thanks, um no he doesn't have mood swings, he just finds himself slowly slowly falling for Kagome.  
**Fluffy-sama's lil girl:** YAY! I GOT A COOKIE! i woulda updated sooner but was bein retarded soz, n e wayz thanks abunchez  
**Miyuki:** Thanks, soz what does ur name mean in english? it's lyk all awesome and crap. ROCK ON!  
**littleschoolgirl:** thnkz alot!

U guyz have rele inspired me! thankyou!

* * *

She allowed Sesshomaru to help her up. They walked out and into the gardens. Kagome sat down on a bench beside a fountain and patted the spot beside her. Sesshomaru sat down and joined her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they watched as the sky turned from blue and white to pink and purple. "Wow. The sunset is beautiful. An angel must've gotten its wings." Kagome said. "Nani?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well, when I was little every time we saw a beautiful sunset that had something different from all other sunsets, momma'd tell me that an angel just got its wings. So now, Every time I see a sunset that has something extraordinary about it I say an angel got its wings." Kagome explained. "O," was all Sesshomaru said. The night's wind was kicking up or that's what Kagome thought. The wind died down and there stood Kagura of the Wind. Sesshomaru stood and told Kagome to remain where she was.

"Sesshomaru I see you have chosen this… human to be your mate have you not?" Kagura asked wrinkling her nose. "Yes Kagura I have. Do you have a problem with that?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagura ignored the statement and went on with the reason for her being here. "I'm here to tell you that Naraku has requested the miko for his mate, but since you've taken her, he won't be happy about this you know." Kagura said. "The hanyou will keep his filthy hands off of what's mine. If he wants to keep his life from any more endangerment, then I suggest that he keep his 'items' to himself. Now, Leave us Kagura." Sesshomaru said. "Listen, the next full moon Naraku turns human. Attack then and Kagome, you can be home free." Kagura whispered with a dead serious tone. Kagome nodded. And as quickly as Kagura got there she vanished. "Do you think she was telling the truth? I mean about Naraku's human transformation?" Kagome asked. "yes. I could sense no sign of lies." Sesshomaru said. "Let's go back into the castle. We have a lot of preparing to do before the meeting tomorrow." Sesshomaru said. Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru inside and into his room. Kagome walked over to the closet and looked at all of the kimonos. "These had to've cost a million." Kagome thought.

She looked through them. Most of them were black. Course, she didn't mind because her favorite color was black. She picked one that was 4 layers but had an awesome pattern on it. It was black (Duh), with silver lining and diamond dragonflies that danced across the bottom. The under layers were silk silver and in the corner on the outer layer was Sesshomaru's name in Japanese (Hiragana). Kagome then picked out a purple yukata with unfortunately an obi. Kagome struggled with the obi until she felt two clawed hands go around her waist. She looked up only to see Sesshomaru. 'I wonder how he knows how to tie an obi,' Kagome wondered. "Rin wears them." He answered her question. "How did you-," Kagome was interrupted. "Since I have returned your love, we have a mind bond." Sesshomaru said. He finished and pulled her on top of him as he fell into the bed. He was wearing silk pjs with red lining and of course, his name is the right corner. (YES u pervs he's wearing pants!) He let her snuggle into him under the sheets and in a matter of minutes she was asleep. Jaken knocked lightly on the door and was allowed in with a grunt. "Lord Sesshomaru, it seems the Lord of the Northern lands has arrived early." Jaken said. Sesshomaru slipped out of bed without waking Kagome, put on a robe, and walked to meet the lord of the north.

As Sesshomaru talked with the Lord of the North, Kagome awoke to find the bed empty. She'd just had a nightmare, one in which she would never be able to return home, Sesshomaru had left her, and that Naraku had taken her as his mate. Kagome started to cry silent tears of fear.

Lord Sushi had joined Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Genji. They all stopped when they smelt the tears and fear radiating off of someone in the castle. Sesshomaru and the other lords ran to find the cause. Sesshomaru told Lord Genji to check on Rin and Shippou, while Lord Sushi checked Chi, and Lord Sesshomaru checked Kagome. Sesshomaru had found the problem, it was kagome. She explained the nightmare to him while he held her tight. "It's ok I'm right here." Sesshomaru said. He was rubbing small soothing circles in her back to comfort her. The two Lords walked in and found them in that position. Lord Sushi explained to Lord Genji that Sesshomaru had finally taken a mate. But, there was another problem; they still had to find Naraku.

**NEXT DAY:..**

Sesshomaru drug Kagome to the meeting and they discussed the fact of Sesshomaru getting a mate, then they came to the situation with Naraku. "We don't know anyone who has the coordinates of Naraku!" Lord Sushi sighed. After a good five minutes of debating, Sesshomaru came to a conclusion. "I know who might be able to help us." He said. "Jaken." Sesshomaru said. The little green toad came flying in and bowed. "Yes milord?" he asked. "Get me the hanyou." HE demanded. Within a few minutes Inu Yasha came through the doors. Kagome's eyes stayed directed toward the floor. "Inu Yasha it has come to my status that you know the whereabouts of Naraku." Sesshomaru said. "And?" Inu yasha grunted. "If we weren't endanger of losing Japan to him I wouldn't ask you for you're help." Sesshomaru said. "Hey! It ain't like I do all this crap by myself." Inu Yasha yelled. "yes, and who helps you Inu Yasha." Sesshomaru demanded. "She did before you took her." Inu Yasha whispered. Sesshomaru looked toward Kagome. "Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked up at him. "yeah?" Kagome asked. "OK. I have the power to see the jewel shards and since Naraku holds so many I see him too." Kagome sighed.

"Very well, we will join forces with the demon slayer and monk and Inu yasha." Sesshomaru said. "Very well. We should be on our way." Lord Sushi said. He walked out of the room. "Me too." Said Lord Genji. Pretty soon they were gone. Sesshomaru had told Kagome to go to the gardens and stay with Rin and Shippou while he caught up with Inu Yasha. Kagome was out in the gardens when Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru walked outside. Kagome didn't look up at inu yasha the whole time he was out side with him. Shippou and Rin were playing tag and Shippou was it. He was running, but not paying attention and he ran straight into Inu Yasha's leg. "watch it runt." Inu Yasha said kicking Shippou back. "YA DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN!" Shippou yelled. "YEAH AND YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Inu Yasha yelled back. "Oswari." Kagome whispered. Inu Yasha fell straight into the dirt. "Wench what was that for?" Inu Yasha yelled at her. "Onegeii excuse kono Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said. "Iie. Oswari." Sesshomaru said. "Hia." Kagome said and sat back down. Sesshomaru stood up and walked to Inu Yasha, who was now standing. He struck inu yasha right across the face. "Know your place half-breed." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I'm off to get Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou." Inu Yasha said then turned and sped off. "Kikyou…" Kagome sighed. 'so… he's already replaced me that easily.' Kagome thought. Sesshomaru gathered the kids and put them to bed. Then watched as kagome got into bed. "Hmn…" Sesshomaru sighed. Today was hard. Kagome started to sing thinking that Sesshomaru was gone since he walked out of the room, but he wasn't completely gone when he heard her.

"_There's a pain that sleeps inside, it sleeps with just one eye, and it awakens the moment that you leave."_

Sesshomaru could tell she was talking about him.

"_Though I try to look away, the pain it still remains, only leaving when you're next to me…"_

He wanted to run back through the door and salvage her from the pain she was experiencing.

"_Do you know that every time you're near everybody else is far away? So can you come and make them disappear, make them disappear and we can stay."_

Her voice was like an angel's voice to him… it seemed like time had just stopped.

"_So I stand and look around, just trying to find the sounds, of everyone and everything I see, and I search through every face, not a single trace of the person, the person that I need! Do you know that every time you're near everybody else is far away? So can you come and make them disappear, make them disappear and we can stay! CAN YOU MAKE THEM DISAPPEAR MAKE THEM DISAPPEAR? WHOA OOOOOHHHH!"_

Maybe that was how she felt when she was in that room with the Lords of the Lands. Sesshomaru thought.

"_There's a pain that sleeps inside, it sleeps with just one eye, and it awakens the moment that you leave. So I stand and look around, just trying to find the sounds, of everyone and everything I see, and I search through every face, not a single trace of the person, the person that I need! Do you know that every time you're near everybody else is far away? So can you come and make them disappear, make them disappear and we can stay!_

_WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA OHHHHH WHOA WHOA!" _

Sesshomaru walked in as she finished. "Sesshomaru-sama… did you hear me?" Kagome asked. "Yes." Sesshomaru smirked. "Um…ya know ah…" Kagome trailed off because she found herself staring up into the eyes of a stubborn youkia. "Um…" She was cut short because of this light kisses Sesshomaru was placing here and there on her neck. "Would you like to be mated?" Sesshomaru whispered huskily into her ear. All kagome could do was nod yes.

Jaken came bursting in through the doors panting and murmuring sorries. "Daijoubou Jaken?" Kagome asked. "Its I-I-inu ya-sha he-he has TRANSFORMED!" Jaken finished. Sesshomaru stood and walked to the door. He knew how dangerous his brother could be and ordered Kagome to stay in the room. He locked the door from the inside and cast a barrier around it just to make sure she didn't try to leave.

Kagome being a miko brought down the barrier easily and ran into any room in search of Sango or Miroku. Finally, she found Sango. They hugged tight before they ran to find Miroku. When they found Miroku they slammed his door shut and Kagome used her miko powers to cast a barrier around the door, which was proved over by Miroku's barrier work. "SHIPPOU AND RIN!" Kagome yelled out. She busted the doors and told Sango and Miroku to stay putt. She hoped that the barrier Sesshomaru put up was still working. She got to Rin first and they ran to find Shippou only to find inu yasha trying to bring the door down.

"INU YASHA! OSWARI!" Kagome yelled "OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI!" Inu yasha was planted face first into the marble floor. "Oi Wench what was that for!" Inu Yasha yelled. "OSWARI!" Kagome screamed. Inu yasha barely had time to cover his ears before he gave the floor a new design outside of Shippou's room. Kagome jumped over him and ran to Shippou who was in shock at the moment.

Sesshomaru came bounding through his room and looked frantically in search of Kagome. He picked up her scent and the kitsune's. He ran straight to the kitsune's room but walked in slowly. He took the time to step on inu yasha's head, firming it back into the ground. "Kagome must you break every rule I set for you." Sesshomaru asked, his voice more stern than he wanted it to be. "iie." Kagome whispered.

"Everyone attend back to your rooms Jaken tell the slayer and monk that Inu Yasha's rampage is over with so they can attend their positions and tell them that the miko is safe." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up after she reassured Shippou that he was safe and it was ok to go back to sleep. The same with Rin. Shortly after Sesshomaru left his room to scavenge the lands once again to see if inu yasha attracted some other demons, Kagome had the song Home by Three days grace run through her head and it wouldn't stop nagging at her so she sang it.

"_I'm coming home just to be alone! Yes I know that you're not there and I know that you don't care! I can hardly wait to leave this place! No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied! This is not my home I think I'm better off alone! You always disappear even when you're near! THIS IS NOT MY HOME I THINK I'M BETTER OFF ALONE!"_

Since the song is mostly screaming Kagome waited for the music that was loudly beating in her head to catch up with her.

"_Oh! Oh! This place is not a home! Oh! Oh! This place is not a home! By the time that you come home I will already be gone! You turn off the TV. and you scream at me! I can hardly wait till you get off my case! No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied! This is not a home I think I'm better off alone! You always disappear even when you're near! This is not my home I think I'm better off alone! Home! Home! This place is not a… home! Home! This place is not a… home! Home! This place is not a… home! Home! This house is not a HOME! I'M BETTER OFF ALONE!"_

Although she didn't think about it this song really did have some meaning. Ever since inu yasha turned on her, kagome really didn't think of the feudal era as a home any more. And guess who was listening to her this time? Inu Yasha.

"_NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY YOU'RE NEVER SATISFIED! THIS IS NOT A HOME I THINK I'M BETTER OFF ALONE! YOU ALWAYS DISAPPEAR EVEN WHEN YOU'RE NEAR! THIS IS NOT HOME I THINK I'M BETTER OFF ALONE! HOME! HOME! THIS PLACE IS NOT A… HOME! HOME! THIS PLACE IS NOT A… HOME! HOME! THIS PLACE IS NOT A… HOME! HOME! THIS PLACE IS NOT A… HOME!" _

Kagome finished her song by yelling the rest of the lyrics. Inu yasha understood it perfectly. 'so, she really feels this way,' Inu yasha whispered. Sesshomaru was getting back from scavenging his lands when Kikyou came out of the castle. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust of her scent. "What Kikyou?" Sesshomaru spat. "Nothing." Kikyou said. Sesshomaru walked past her and into his castle. "Ya know, Kagome was singing some song." Kikyou said. "And?" Sesshomaru asked. "And it went something like No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied this is not a home I think I'm better off alone!" Kikyou said. Sesshomaru saw what she was trying to do. "And how do you know that this is what she sang?" Sesshomaru interrogated. "Because Inu Yasha told me." Kikyou said. "And how did inu yasha find this out?" Sesshomaru asked. "Because he was listening to Kagome sing it." Kikyou said. "Hia. Then, I think the song was more for Inu Yasha than any one else. " Sesshomaru finished.

Kikyou gave up and ran back to Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru made his way to his room, which held his property. There had only been a few demons (youkia and hanyou mostly) on the land and he had fought them down into their 'stations'. He didn't know why but, he didn't want kagome to actually see him kill something even though she had almost been killed be him countless times before. Ah… well, love is a mystery.

(yeah… I figured that would be a good place to end it but nah;))

He opened the door to his room and there lie Kagome, asleep on his bed. There was some kind of other language written on a piece of paper. He picked it up and studied it. There were 4 staffs, and 6 lines within the staffs. The lines were numbered by letters e, b, g, d, a, and another e. on the lines that thrust out of the letters there were numbers.

Here's what it looks like:

E --------------5—7-------------------7-8-----------8--2---------2-0------------0-

B-----------5------------------5--------------5---------------3---------1------1----

G--------5-----------------------5--------------5----------------2----------2-------

D----7------------6----------------------5--------------4---------------------------

A-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice. "Sesshomaru?" She asked. "Hia?" He replied. "What are you doing?" She mumbled. "Nothing." He replied setting the parchment down. "O. Were you wondering about that?" She said looking at the tabs. He nodded, against his will. "It's music. You read it and play it on a certain instrument. She looked at her huge yellow bag that Sesshomaru had ordered Jaken to get from the Tachi. "One type is tabs and the other," she said flipping the sheet over, "Are chords." She finished. "Hia. What instrument do you use to play this with?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome got up out of the bed and walked to her bag. She took out a bass guitar and let him look at it.

She took it from him and played the notes on the sheet. "What is the name of the song?" Sesshomaru asked. "O um… I kinda lost the song's title a while back." Kagome replied. Kagome set the guitar aside and said, "Alright, I'm going back to sleep." She fell over in the bed and Sesshomaru fell on top of her. "O c'mon Sessho! Get off!" Kagome said like they'd been best friends forever. "O Kaggie I don't think I can!" Sesshomaru whined. "Gr… fine be that way!" Kagome said playfully before she laid back and went to bed.

* * *

P.S. And guys? If ya have a guitar and know how to play it, those are real tabs and you'll recognize the song right away! 


	6. Chapter 6

**CH: First Encounter**

**Review Responses:  
Skyoskullbasher:** Haha, sorry about the "Jack Squat" thing, that was just something I was dying to put down since I didn't wanna curse. lol. Well, enjoy the story!  
**Mimiru Chan:** Hey, that's awesomely graeT! Uh... ne wayz... hope you all don't get too confused. I'm tryin my hardest since i'm transferring this an it takes a long time to do.

Anywayz... -> O.O Onward w/ the story

* * *

Kagome awoke lying ontop of Sesshomaru, how ironic. She grabbed her guitar and walked outside into the gardens. The sun was coming up which was a good time for her to practice her position in her band if she ever got back to her time. She started the tune for "Over and Over Again."

"_Cause it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again, and I keep picturing you with her… and it hurts so bad, cuz it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again, I replay it over and over again, and I can't take it and I can't shake it no…_

(Yumi comes in and starts to sing)

_Can't go on not lovein' you _

_I think about it over and over again, and I can't keep picturing you with her, and it hurts so bad, yeah, cuz it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again, I replay it over and over again, and I can't take it and I can't shake it no…_

_(Kagome sings)_

_I remember the day you left, I remember the last breath you took right in front of me, and you said that you would leave and I was to damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything, and I see it clearly now and the choice I made keeps playing my head over and over again, then I think, he's leaving o yeah he's leaving I don't know what to do can't go on not loving you… _

_Cause it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again, and I keep picturing you with her… and it hurts so bad, cuz it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again, I replay it over and over again, and I can't take it and I can't shake it no…_

_(Yumi sings)_

_(Kags) – every time I close my I lie down oh… can't go on not loving you…_

_(Both)_

_Cause it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again, and I keep picturing you with her… and it hurts so bad, cuz it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again, I replay it over and over again, and I can't take it and I can't shake it no…_

_Cause it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again, and I keep picturing you with her… and it hurts so bad, cuz it's all in my head, I think about it over and over again, I replay it over and over again, and I can't take it and I can't shake it no…_

_Over and over again, over and over again, cause it's all in my head." Kagome finished with a single glittering tear rolling down her cheek. _

"Kagome please stop torturing me… I… I'm sorry what else is left?" Inu Yasha pleaded. "What are you talking about inu yasha?" Kagome asked."all of these songs… Home, Disappear, Over and Over Again… please I… I didn't mean for it to happen…" Inu Yasha almost yelled. "Inu Yasha I'm sorry but those songs have all meanings. Disappear was meant for Sesshomaru and Home and Over and Over Again was meant for you to hear. Ever since you abandoned me for Kikyou, I haven't thought of this place as a second home, only a prison, a prison in which I'm forced to bend to the wills of everyone around me. Well, inu yasha I'm sick of being treated as a copy. I'm not Kikyou and I'm not her reincarnation. I am my own person not some one else's copy.

I've learnt that Kikyou has lived her life. She shouldn't be back on earth. her soul is a vengeful one and her revenge is after me. Inu Yasha I've done nothing to deserve this. The only reason I'm locked in this forsaken place is because of you." Kagome said. O, how good it felt to finally release those words that had been burning in her soul.

Before she knew it, she was pined to the ground under inu yasha. "KAGOME! YOU WILL STAY WITH ME!" Inu Yasha yelled waking a monster that had long been forgotten. A long brown-green tentacle shot out of the forest and past Kagome's cheek, drawing blood. "I see my 'child', Kagura has told you of my human appearance. Naraku knocked Inu Yasha off of Kagome as Naraku got a better look of her. She was in her baggy black pants that flared out at the bottom with a silver chain to decorate that looked as if it went all over her pants. Her shirt was a black and white (short-sleeve) 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same' shirt, with a silver choker. "You will make a great mate." Naraku said. "Not on my life." Kagome snarled back. God, of all times, why did her punk side have to kick in now? Kagome twirled an ankle turn and Naraku came in contact with the ground. She prayed that her miko energy would start to work and it did. A silver string cherry wood bow and arrow appeared in her hands. Kagome stood and aimed for the head. It worked. Naraku's head exploded and all that was left in his place was the puppetry staff. "MY GOSH!" Kagome yelled out in defeat. "Ya think with all that hair he pulls out and uses for puppets, that he'd at least have a bald spot." Kagome whined.

Inu Yasha pounced on her and held her to the ground. "Inu Yasha don't make me purify you." Kagome threatened. Inu Yasha didn't move. "Kagome I don't care what you do, you will be MY mate. NO ONE ELSE!" Inu Yasha yelled. She fought with all strength she had left. Until, that is, Sesshomaru came bounding into the area. Inu Yasha was just about to place his fangs deep within the creamy skin of her neck. Sesshomaru also saw that she was unconscious.

"Inu Yasha what do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru demanded. "I told you Sesshomaru she's mine." Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome was coming to and started to struggle beneath inu yasha. "Let me go!" Kagome demanded. Against his will, inu yasha was thrown off Kagome and dragged back to the castle by Sesshomaru. Kagome rode on Ah-Un to the castle and watched as the two brothers struggled beneath her. Finally, they reached the castle, and kagome ran to Sesshomaru's room. She slammed the door shut, casting a barrier around it. She was in trouble; her miko powers were reacting to fast. She didn't have anywhere to hide this time. "NO!" Kagome yelled out as her soul burst from her body then darted back in. She tried with everything to lift her fallen form off the ground, but all attempts failed.

Her back exploded with black feathery wings. Her midnight blue hair turned black. Her lavender-pink eyes turned night blue. Her fingernails were painted black and a silver crescent moon appeared on her forehead. She had been transformed into the Night's Spirit. This happened every time her powers sensed her in great peril.

Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha came running to the door. When Sesshomaru tried to break it down the door he was thrown back into the wall. Inu Yasha stared in amazement at the door. (Like this- O.O and Sesshomaru - O.o;). "Kagome open the door!" Sesshomaru yelled. "NO! I CAN'T!" Kagome yelled. "KAGOME!" Sesshomaru growled.

"NO! YOU'LL HATE THE REAL ME!" Kagome yelled out. "OPEN THE SHIMA DOOR!" Sesshomaru yelled. "IIE!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru concentrated his demonic energy on the door. Sure enough, it collapsed and a broken Kagome lay resting on the bedroom floor. Her wings fluttered at the sudden movement, as she tried to lift her form off of the floor. The two brothers looked at the angel that was said to be Kagome. "Who are you?" Inu Yasha yelled. Kagome welled up in tears. "W-what?" Kagome asked. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I- I… Kagome." She whispered. Inu Yasha drew out his sword and yelled, "WHAT THE … KAGOME IS HUMAN NOT A………… ANGEL!" "Inu yasha…" Kagome whispered. She'd managed to get into sitting position but, all else failed. Inu Yasha darted forward yelling, "How do you know my name!" A green-blue-yellow whip flew out of nowhere and beamed inu yasha into the ground. Tell me wench if you are the real miko then tell me, who is the girl you told off?" Sesshomaru asked. "Chi, Daughter of Lord Sushi of the Eastern Lands." Kagome whispered. "Very well, then who is the human ward of mine?" "Rin." "What is the poem that you wrote for me? Recite it." Sesshomaru said. Kagome took a deep breath. It didn't matter, even if she did get these answers right, then she'd die from lack of energy.

"_Now do you see,_

_That what you're doing to me,_

_Is giving me glee?_

_Now do you see,_

_That the war has brought us peace,_

_That the moon and sun work in harmony?_

_Now do you see,_

_That it was meant to be,_

_You and me?_

_Now do you see,_

_That our lives seem to flee,_

_That our time has come and gone?_

_Now do you see,_

_That every time I breathe,_

_It is you that I see?_

_Now do you see?_

_That I love you…_

_For: Lord Sesshomaru _

_By: Kagome Higarashi," _

Kagome whispered. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. "Hia." She replied. '_she… she loves Sesshomaru?'_ inu yasha thought. Sesshomaru walked to Kagome who was quivering beneath him. He bent down and brushed her bangs back from her forehead, and then he kissed the crescent moon. She collapsed into his chest and her breathing steadied. Tears rolled down her face as Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her on the bed, being careful of her wings. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep in the bed. He pulled off her clothes (left her undergarments on) and pulled out a sleeping yukata. Her wings slowly but surely enveloped themselves back into her back. She was slowly turning back into herself. He placed the sleeping yukata on her form and he and inu yasha watched as her hair took the midnight-blue color it normally was. It started at the roots of her hair and slowly consumed all of her hair. Her fingernails took their unpainted color. Last to fade away was the crescent moon on her forehead.

Sesshomaru turned to leave with his brother. They walked out and Sesshomaru closed the door. He gave one last glance before leaving completely. He smiled slightly, but Miroku saw him. "Somebody's in love!" Miroku said. "Shut up monk." He growled. "Whatever Sessho but ya know ya do." Miroku said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp "Siakano"  
My Girlfriend, She the Ultimate Weapon  
Sorry, I didn't have time to post review responses, but I'll make a chap about that completly! Ok?  
Graet! Well, I'll post the chp known as "R&R" next and soon!

Thanks a bunch!

* * *

After punching the perverted monk at least 1,000 times, Sesshomaru left for his study. He'd read about that transformation before. He looked through every one of his books in the History. Then he decided to go into the Legends section. Finally he found it. He walked to his desk and sat down. The title was 'S_he Who is the Keeper of the Shikon no Tama'_ 24 chapters. He scanned over the chapters. Intro, transformation, and curse are the ones that would be of any use. Intro:

It is said, that when the Shikon no Tama is shattered or split back into the four souls that the one and only all-powerful miko will appear. This miko would not be of this time though. She would have a different transformation, one in which she would become known as The Keeper. An angel so powerful that she is able to walk on earth like a normal being. But she also has a more powerful being one in which she looks up to as a fatherly figure, God himself. She walks with God on the roads of the earth and defends the holy power of the planet.

Transformation:

Her transformation will take place when her miko energy senses her in grave danger. She will take the form of black wings, black hair, and night blue eyes. She will appear to have either a mark on her forehead or center chest. The mark is that of which mate would be the best for her. Her reason for black is because she is not only The Keeper, but the angel of night.

Curse:

Being the night also has its curse. She is forever doomed to be an Angel promised to the night/death on the night of no moon if she is not mated.

Sesshomaru closed the book and sighed. This was going to be a long day. Inu Yasha walked in and stared at Sesshomaru. He was rubbing his temples apparently in deep thought because he'd yet to say anything to Inu Yasha. Jaken bust through the doors yelling, "MASTER MASTER LORD SESSHOMARU SAMA! THE WENCH IS GOING OUT SHE SAYS and I quote: I'M LEAVING NO ONE DESERVES THIS PUNISHMENT OF MY BURDENS GET OUTTA MY WAY YA CREEPY LITTLE TOAD!" Jaken yelled.

Sesshomaru growled and got up. He ran to the entrance of his palace where he was sure she was. Yep, she was there staring out into nowhere. "Where to go…" she mumbled. "Maybe I can stay with Keade." He heard her say. "What for?" he demanded. "S-Sesshomaru? She asked. "You're not leaving my palace grounds I can guarantee you that." He said. "Hia Tai Sesshomaru-Sama." She sighed.

"O LORD SESSHY!" A shriek came from the door to the main entrance. 'GREAT JUST GREAT THAT STUPID KID'S BACK!' Kagome yelled out in her mind. Here comes another headache. Shear terror flashed across Sesshomaru's eyes. "Ya know what Sessho? I'm goanna go to my room and not come out. I'm goanna be a good girl and stay at your castle." Kagome said turning to leave. She got about a foot before she ran only to slam into Sesshomaru. "If I have to go through hell you're goanna be right beside me." He growled. "Fine gosh." She huffed. She walked about 5 feet from him and folded her arms across her chest. (((U can kinda see that - T.T)))

Sesshomaru glared at her. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" She shrieked. She revealed herself. Chi; O god. Kagome felt sick to her stomach. 'Death thy name is Chi Sushi.' Kagome mused. She giggled at the thought. She looked over at Sesshomaru and the thought of him and chi together came to mind. She could've killed over laughing, but Sesshomaru sent her a glare that said 'you're goanna get it tonight.' "What IS GOING ON!" Inu Yasha yelled walking into the main entrance followed by Sango and Miroku. Shippou ran in and jumped into Kagome's arms. He knew exactly who it was. The little kitsune almost started crying. "it's ok Shippou. She won't do anything to you." Kagome whispered.

Then the Goddess of all things annoying appeared around the corner. Since Kagome and the others were about 5 feet away from him and she hadn't fully rounded the corner, she didn't see them. "O SESSHY I KNEW YOU'D GET RID OF THE NINGEN AND THAT INTOLERABLE KITSUNE!" She yelled and ran to him. She smashed her lips to his. Sesshomaru went into shock. His eyes got wide and flashed blood red. He slapped chi and she slid across the floor. He cracked his claws and poison draped from them. "The only thing that is intolerable around here is you. If I've told you once I've told you a million times, that kagome is and will always be MY mate." Sesshomaru snarled. That's when Chi noticed Kagome and the others. She was emitting a small smile. Chi turned from pale to bright red and the back to pale.

"SESSHOMRU IT IS NOT FAIR! THIS KAGOME WENCH DOES NOT WEAR THE MARK THAT PROVES HER TO BE YOUR MATE!" Chi ran to him desperately trying to get him to mark her. She only got a snarl from him. He walked to Kagome who was now retreating from him. "S-Sessho don't look at m-me like that! It's freaking me out!" Kagome yelled. She threw Shippou to Sango, who reluctantly caught him and kagome turned and ran. His eyes glittered red. "SESSHOMARU STOP THIS! SNAP OUT OF YOUR TRANCE!" Kagome yelled while she ran.

He was trying to get to her. She was his and no one else's. he smirked dangerously when he backed her into a corner. "Sessho please don't. Sessho?" Kagome whispered. Her eyes stung with tears. He leaned into her and rested his chin on her shoulder "Kagome… aieshite'ru." He whispered. She looked straight ahead. She stopped breathing for a moment. "A-Aieshita'ru." She whispered. He was just about to mark her for his own when Inu Yasha came bounding around the corner with Tetsuigia wielded. "SESSHOMARU!" He yelled. Chi ran to him from behind, and caught him off guard. He was thrown on the floor and Chi sank her fangs into his neck. Sesshomaru threw her off of himself. Kagome ran to him. "Sessho? You… she… I…" Kagome ran off crying. Sesshomaru darted after her. He finally managed to trap her in a corner again. She was crying violently. Blood trailed down from his neck, staining his white kimono. He grabbed her shoulders roughly. The only way he could get the mark to fade away was to kiss another woman. His lips collided with hers and for a moment Kagome thought the world stopped, as did Sesshomaru. At that moment time as they know it seemed to fade away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch:  
When Time Runs Out **

**Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli: **Long name again! Thanks a lot I'm glad you all r enjoying it!  
**Amishamj:** Thankyou, it really does me some good to wake up and know taht people are actually reading this!  
**FAKE4EvEr:** Yes, but in MY world, if it's not complete and the demon goes off and kisses another then the mating process has been canceled.  
**Mikokittty159:** When Chi bit Sessho, she was supposedly going to mark him until he kissed Kags and broke it.  
**Butterflywinds**: Awe! Thankyou soo much!  
**Lisa**: Okies! I'll update soon! After this one ne way  
**Wretched-Cursed**: Ok! Thank u!  
**RIN14**: THANKU! U GAVE ME AN IDEA!  
**KGLyoko:** Sorry about ur bad day! But, I'll update soon, I'm glad that you got the time to read my story!  
**Darkened Golden Rose:** Thanks! I'm glad u all lyk it!

O yeah, and people, Not to confuse you or n e thing but I've never read the Manga. I've only watched the show!

Thank you all so much for supporting my story, Now, soon towards the end I'll ask you all if you want a sequel. Or you can give me ideas for a new story!

* * *

Sesshomaru finally released her and she stared up at him. 'What just happened?' She thought. Kagome looked out to the sky. Something was tugging at her. Like a sixth sense or something. Telling her something bad was going to happen tonight. There was no moon tonight, just glittering stars that hung in the black night sky. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and hugged her to his chest. "Sesshomaru… I feel something strange… like something bad is going to happen. Something terrible… but I can't quite tell what." She whispered. He knew that feeling and it was tugging inside of him to.

Inu Yasha, Chi, Sango, Kikyou, Miroku, and Shippou paused their arguments and time stopped. Everything became slow and quiet. Inu Yasha's ears twitched as did Shippou's tail. "Some thing's not right." Inu Yasha said. Miroku started to sweat and looked down at his hand with the Wind Tunnel. Chi looked around at the group and their suffering. Sango slowly fell to the ground. Blood leaked from her back… from the scar that her beloved younger brother Kohaku gave her. (does n e body know that Japanese word for younger brother?). Chi looked terrified… what was happening?

Sesshomaru listened img src"http/ border0 s time had stopped for them too. "Sesshomaru… the jewel… it comes nearer. Three shards followed by many other shards. Kouga came running into the area, but when he entered the Castle, he came to a halt. "Here it comes." Kagome whispered. Time zoomed forward and they were all able to move freely at their normal pace again. But that didn't stop what was happening. Kikyou fell to the floor half – dead-dead, Sango's back continued to bleed, and Miroku let out antagonized yells as his Wind Tunnel acted up. The pain from the arrow of Fifty years ago came back to Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and they ran to the hall that they were previously in. Kagome watched in Horror as Shippou desperately searched for rin. "SANGO! MIROKU! INU YASHA! KIKYOU! CHI WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Kagome yelled out in tears.

"Like I know wench." She yelled in her normal stuck up attitude. "I believe my dear Kagome that they are experiencing all of their pain." Kagome was instantly back in Sesshomaru's arms as the voice erupted from the palace top. Kouga ran to Kagome and she reassured him that she wasn't hurt. Kouga suddenly went pale. Kagome knew he was witnessing his pack being murdered by Naraku. "K-Kouga-Kun?" Kagome asked. She touched his arm and he slung around and scratched her across her face. "KAGOME! GET AWAY FROM HIM HE'S NOT HIMSELF!" Miroku yelled out. Kagome took two steps back and Kouga did something that SERIOUSLY surprised her. He started whining like a baby dog being punished. Kagome hesitantly walked forward and lightly touched his arm. "Kouga-Kun… it's ok. We're all here for you. Kouga I know you're stronger than this. SHOW ME YOU ARE!" Kagome said. The next thing Kagome knew she was in a strong embrace. "Awe. How touching." Naraku appeared. "HEY HALF-BREED! YOU'RE GOANNA PAY FOR MURDERING MY PACK!" Kouga yelled darting forward. Kagome turned to Sango and said. "COME ON SANGO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GOANNA LET A LITTLE PAIN GET TO YOU. HERE'S YOUR CHANCE! REDEEM YOU'RE BROTHER!" Kagome yelled. Sango grabbed her Higaraksou and darted forward throwing it and jumping up all in one swift movement.

She didn't know how to get through to Miroku. But, that didn't mean she was goanna stop trying. She had a plan; she'd get to him last. She ran to Inu Yasha. "COME ON INU YASHA! I DON'T THINK I'VE EVER SEEN YOU THIS WEAK!" She yelled. Inu Yasha grabbed her arm and said, "I'm not weak." "Then get up and fight brother." Sesshomaru said drawing out Tolkijen as Inu Yasha Tetsuigia. Kagome turned to Kikyou. "Kikyou. Get up. I know if I can survive being hit by an arrow you can survive this." Inu Yasha said. Kagome held out her hand and Kikyou gladly took it. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled. "GET RIN!" Rin was backed up against the wall with a tentacle at her head. Sesshomaru Threw out his little whip thing and cut off one half of Naraku's tentacles. Rin ran to Shippou who was now watching his mamma and Kikyou fight side by side. They joined hands and stared in one another's eyes. "Ready?" Kagome asked. Kikyou gave a firm nod. "Do just as I told you in the cave Kagome… pray." Kagome shut her eyes as Kikyou and they both prayed. Kagome's soul shot out of Kikyou and into her. "She opened her eyes and memories of Kikyou and Inu Yasha zoomed around in her eyes. Kikyou opened her now dulled eyes, only surviving off of the souls she'd received from her soul collectors in the last day.

"Don't worry Kikyou… I won't let you die. You'll get your soul back… I promise." Kagome promised. She closed her eyes as Kikyou sat down onto the ground to weak to move. ((Yeah… I hate Kikyou like DieKikyouDie does but I'm not goanna make her die in this one bcuz Kagome isn't goanna be mean)). A silver wood crescent moon black string bow and crescent moon tipped silver and blue arrow appeared in her out stretched hands. "MIROKU! SNAP OUTTA IT. IF YOU DON'T HELP US OUT NOW YOU'LL NEVER AVENGE YOUR FATHER'S DEATH AND GRANDFATHER!" Kagome yelled. "INU YASHA GET READY!" Kagome yelled. Sango and Kouga distracted Naraku from Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru. Kagome released the crescent tipped arrow, which was followed by the Kaze no Kizu, followed by endless power from Tolkijen…

Kagome released the crescent moon tipped arrow, which was followed by Inu Yasha's Kaze no kizu, topped off with an endless power blast from Tolkijen. The purple streak led the way of the yellow and blue light that was combined into one straight for Naraku. Naraku's body evaporated in the light. "That can't be all." Kagome said. "How clever you are Kagome…" Kagura and Kanna stood levitating in the air. "Kagura! Kanna! I thought you wanted freedom. What happened to all that crap!" Inu Yasha yelled. "HIGARAKSOU!" sango yelled throwing the boomerang at Kagura. "Not smart. I am not who you are to aim at. Just look behind yourself Sango." Kagura said. There stood Naraku in his true form, that big red spider. "Inu Yasha Sesshomaru go for his legs. If we get him down he won't be able to walk then we can go at him with full force!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha jumped forward slicing at the giant spider known as Naraku's legs. "Kouga Sango Kagome bring him down!" Kagura said smiling. Sango threw Higaraksou and Kouga punched and kicked away. Now it was Kagome's turn. She aimed carefully at the jewel shard in his back and released. The room exploded in light as remains flew everywhere. Kagome grabbed the shards and fused them with the rest of the jewel. "MIROKU! USE YOUR WIND TUNNEL!" Sango yelled. Miroku's hand suctioned in all of the remains of Naraku. He closed his hand and opened it back up. His wind tunnel was gone!

Miroku sat down and stared at his hand. "Miroku?" Sango whispered moving toward him "is… is it gone?" She asked. Miroku looked in shock and didn't reply. Sango got sick of waiting and grabbed his hand. Sango nearly jumped for joy. "Kikyou… I made a promise to you and I'm going to keep it." Kagome said. She looked around at every one. They all were hugging and congratulating, even Kouga, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru! Kagome placed a hand on her heart and closed her eyes. "Every heart deserves a second chance." She whispered to Kikyou. When Kagome opened her eyes, they each held a piece of Kagome's soul in their hands. "And that's what I believe." Kagome brought her hand back to the heart as did Kikyou. "Thank you Kagome." Kikyou sighed. "Your welcome Kikyou." Kagome replied. "OKA-SAN!" the children came running toward her in a rush. The next thing Kagome knew was that she was on the floor with two kids on top of her. "Ok! Ok! It's nice to see you two to!" she said laughing. Jaken watched as every one rejoiced...every one but him and Chi. He'd always loved her but had never come out and told her because he knew she'd reject a toad such as himself. So, he planned to take the Jewel from Kagome and use it all for himself.  
_  
_"So, what are we going to do with the jewel?" Kagome finally asked. "We could use it to make Inu Yasha human like we've always wanted him." Kikyou spoke up. "Kikyou if you can't appreciate Inu Yasha for who he is then you don't deserve him." Kagome said. "We shall lend it to Jaken for the night to watch." Sesshomaru spoke. "This lowly Jaken will not let you down Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said. 'Finally, I get the Jewel.' He repeated in his mind nearly jumping for joy. "Now, why don't we all get a well deserved -," Miroku started but was interrupted by an antagonized(sp?) scream from Kagome.

Sesshomaru quickly darted forward to her. He held her into his chest trying to soothe her. The black wings shot out of her back. He looked out of the window. His eyes widened... No moon. He looked down at the bare spot on her neck. Within seconds his fangs were entangled with her skin. Kagome felt her wings withdraw into her back sending waves of pain through her body. Blood splattered onto the floor. Sesshomaru released her. She now wore the mark of the Lord of the Western Lands.

He'drealized what he'd just done and lightened up. His eyes softened as he looked down at her fragile body in his arms. They (aka Miroku, sango, Shippou, rin, inu Yasha, Kikyou, chi, and Jaken) watched "Sesshomaru… y-you just… you just took her!" Inu Yasha yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as he looked up to Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha as I have told you before, Kagome Higarashi belongs to me!" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome heard his growling and snuggled into him. She shivered a bit when she felt Inu Yasha's eyes land on her. Sesshomaru used his tail to keep her warm, "Now, as the monk Miroku was saying, I think we should all go to bed."

Rin and Shippou decided to stay with Sango and Miroku tonight as Inu Yasha and Chi went their own ways, leaving Jaken standing in the battle field of Naraku. Jaken walked to the servants quarters pondering. Should he change Chi into a youkia toad as himself or should he turn himself into a panther youkia. He sat down on a twin bed and pondered this over and over. Finally he came to a decision, he would become a panther youkia. He closed his eyes and wished.

Kagome was set down on the bed as Sesshomaru went to change and shower. Kagome felt a rough tugging at her side where the jewel had come out. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered. Sesshomaru came out in a black and silver night kimono looking at her still form. "The jewel… it's being wished on." She whispered.

Jaken watched as a figure approached him. "LARDY MIDOROKIO? Please forgive this lowly Jaken!" Jaken yelled out in horror bowing down to the ground. "It is ok Master Jaken." Midirokio said. "You have been pardoned. I trust twas you who has wished on the jewel?" "Yes Milady" Jaken said. "Master Jaken if you would state your wish." Midirokio said. "O hia! I wish to become a handsome panther youkia that Lady Chi Sushi would fall in love with!" Jaken said. There was a blinding light and as it disappeared, a panther youkia stood where Jaken once stood. He had spiked blue hair with black tips, a long blue tail, pearly white fangs, and bright silver eyes. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Wow. Midirokio even enhanced my voice too. Tonight this Jaken will have Chi for himself." He smirked showing his pearly white fangs.

"The wish has been completed. The jewel…it's back with Midirokio." Kagome sighed relieved that the pain had left. Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru had run through the castle walls in search of the user. Sesshomaru rushed to the servant quarters where he found many of the female servants crowded around a panther youkia. "Panther tell me who are you and what is it that you want?" Sesshomaru said his ice mask slipping into place. "Lord Sesshomaru… don't you recognize me? O hia, I suppose you don't since the upgrade in appearances." Jaken said coolly. "Youkia answer my question now." "I am Jaken Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said looking intently for some sort of shock but nothing appeared on his face. "Tell me Jaken did you wish on the jewel?" Sesshomaru asked. "Hia my lord I did." Jaken said sternly, taking a liking to his new deep voice. "If you are truly the Jaken of my servant, then you wouldn't mind telling me who split their soul with another, now would you?" Sesshomaru said mentally jumping for joy. "That Kagome girl split souls with her incarnate that wench Kikyou!" Jaken said. Before he knew it Sesshomaru was at his throat threatening to kill him.

Sesshomaru turned to a yawning Kagome who rubbed her eyes. She was standing in a night attire which what a little too big for her. "Sesshomaru?" She asked. The long black pants draped down over her small feet and the black long sleeve button up shirt with red lining was a little big too. "Is that Jaken?" She asked. "Hia or so it seems. Kagome outside I'll be with you in a moment." Sesshomaru said. "hia." Kagome whispered walking out into the cold night. "If one youkia hanyou quarter or mortal dies tonight I'll have your head." Sesshomaru said walking out of the servants' quarters and outside to Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on his chest.

He laid her down on the bed and got in beside her. He pulled her to himself and kissed her lips. He licked her bottom lip demanding entrance and she gave it to him. And for the first time, he kissed her and mesmerize every part of her mouth and every taste. He let her go and she rested her head against his chest and slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch WE GOT ON THE RADIO!**

**Lunerfox:** Hey thanks, I've considered your idea, and i'll probably put it in the sequel that I'm writing! Thanks I have the perfect song by them already!  
**Mikokitty159:**Awe! That's alrite! On the last site this was posted on you wouldn't believe how many people got confused! lol.  
**Kaghiei4ever$$$hole:** Glad ya liked it! Sequel will be out right after this one!  
**RustySpoons: **Haha, that's okay, this story will hopefully be finished soon but I'm glad you took time to read it!  
**Sangoslap: **Wow... ouch harsh name... wonder where Mirokumonk is! LOL! srry that just had to come out. Thanks though. I'll keep writing u betcha!  
**hey$$$$$66: **Hey! Thanks and no it's not ended yet! Just think, you guys have read about 27 pages of writing on the COMPUTER!  
**A.N.N Badecalli:**HAY! I initaled ur name hope it's k? thanks again!  
**Wretched-Cursed**: HAHA! I kno, i can't help that though. I just thought that Jaken didn't wanna be an ugly toad. Kiss the Frog and C What happens kinda moment.  
**RIN14**: Ya, thanks again U all rock!

Thanks for all tha reviews! Thanks agian and keep on readin and reviewin! Maybe spread the GOOD word about this story If ya wanna!  
Starr

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning to a shrieking Chi. "SESSHOMARU!" She yelled. "JAKEN!" Sesshomaru thundered. The newly and improved Jaken walked into the room, "Yes My lord?" He asked watching Chi cautiously. Chi looked at him through sparkling yellow eyes.

Inu Yasha watched Kikyou walk around basically pacing. What would they do now that Naraku had gone? She'd wanted Inu Yasha all to herself and now she had him.

Miroku and Sango were contemplating on their future as well. "Miroku… what do you think we should do? We have always talked of marriage and having many children…" Sango trailed off. "Hia sango, I know… We should probably think about a good time to leave off on our on." Miroku said.

Chi and Jaken stood staring at each other for a while and Kagome was still sleeping thoroughly. Sesshomaru almost ALMOST, key word there! sighed… his plan was working. "If you two wouldn't mind I would like to try and get a little more sleep." Sesshomaru said. "You have the gardens all to yourselves." "Really?" Jaken asked. "Hia knock yourselves out." Sesshomaru said effortlessly. Jaken walked out of the room holding Chi bridal style. Sesshomaru laid back down in the bed and listened to Kagome's steady breathing and it soon put him back to sleep.

Kouga sat in his room thinking. 'So kagome's got Sesshomaru now… what am I to do?' He thought. Suddenly a picture of Ayame came to him. "Ayame…" He whispered. He stood up catching the Iris scent and darted out the balcony window and out to find his new future wife.

"Kikyou I think we should make plans to leave…" Inu Yasha sighed. He sat with her in his lap, her head on his chest and his head on her head. "Hia… I guess you're right." Kikyou said.

Late in the day:

Kagome hugged Sango crying her eyes out while Inu Yasha and Miroku shook hands. "O Sango! I'm goanna miss you sooo much!" Kagome cried out. "ME TOO!" Sango cried. They pulled apart and Kagome ran to Miroku hugging him. AND for ONCE in his life he didn't try to grope her. "Miroku I'm goanna miss you even though you're THE biggest pervert I've ever met!" Kagome cried. "And I you lady Kagome." He said. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha unsure if she should hug him or not then back to Sesshomaru who nodded. She ran to Inu Yasha and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you a whole lot inu Yasha." She whispered. "I love you kagome." He whispered. Kagome didn't know what to say so, she didn't say anything. She looked at Kikyou. And sighed. "Syonara Kikyou." She held out her hand and Kikyou shook it. "Syonara Kagome."

They all parted and kagome stood there Yelling Good-bye's to every one. "Don't you think it's time to go see if the well is open Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome's eyes widened. "Really!" She practically yelled. Sesshomaru nodded letting a small smile come over his lips. "HA! You can smile!" Kagome yelled. She hugged Sesshomaru tight. "RIN! SHIPPOU! GET WHAT YOU NEED WE'RE GOING TO MY TIME FOR A WHILE!" Kagome yelled. Kagome traveled on Sesshomaru's back and Shippou and Rin on Ah-Un. In no time they were at the well. Shippou jumped onto Kagome's Shoulder and Sesshomaru picked up Rin. "Ready?" Kagome asked grabbing Sesshomaru's hand. "Hia." He said. They jumped in and were immediately surrounded by blue lights. Kagome looked up to the roof of the well house. "We're here." Kagome said. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and jumped up to the rim of the well. Kagome threw open the doors and Sesshomaru's vision blurred as did Shippou's. "What is this horrible smell Kagome?" Shippou whined. "Gomen Ne! Come on let's get inside." Kagome said running to the door. Sesshomaru grabbed her and in mere seconds they were inside. Kagome yelled for her mother… no answer. "Figures she wouldn't be here the one time I'm finally back." Kagome sighed.

She looked at the fridge and snatched the note down.

'Kagome we're (me souta and dad) are at your Aunt Visa's house. She's caught a terrible cold and need medical attention. Lots of love. O yes! And Yumi, Erie, and Ami want you to record your voice for your new record! Love ya lots

Mom'

"O MY GOSH! YUMI! SHE GOT US A RECORD DEAL!" Kagome squealed.

Kagome ran up to her room and found some old clothes and in her Dad's drawers some clothes for Sesshomaru. She ran to Souta's room and found some clothes for Shippou and gave Rin some of her old clothes to wear. Kagome threw on a blue white trim halter top with tight but not very tight flare out jeans, and black leather boots. Sesshomaru came out wearing a black unbuttoned shirt with a blue 'tipman' shirt under that, dark blue baggy pants, and volcom shoes. Rin wore a pink panther shirt with a flamey pink skirt, while Shippou wore a Audio shirt and tan pants. (Rin and Shippou have volcom shoes as well). Kagome rushed to the attic and found two old car seats. She put them in the back of her Black topless mustang. Kagome rushed every one into the car and cranked it up. Kagome had warned Sesshomaru and Shippou that it would be loud at first but they'd get used to it in time. Kagome's radio blared out Minority by Greenday. Kagome rushed back into the house and got her V6 Cherry Board Strat guitar, cased it and laid it in the back between Shippou and Rin.

Kagome flipped the music off. "Ok when we get there, Sesshomaru you're my boyfriend and Rin and Shippou are your cousins. I must warn you that when we get there not to look at the director like he's an alien -," Kagome started. "Momma what's an a le an" Shippou asked. "Nothing Shippou don't worry about it. She sounded like a mother as she talked.

All of a sudden something started to ring. 'Da ba dee da ba die da -," Kagome picked the phone up from the pink and black feathery phone holder and said. "Who is it?" Kagome asked not bothering to check caller ID. "Kagome? It's Yumi! Hurry down to the station Hojou's here!" Yumi yelled before hanging up the phone. Kagome rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. "And Sesshomaru?" Kagome said. "Hia?" He replied. "Please don't kill everything around me that moves." She said. "Hia Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

In the studio +

Kagome was rushed into the Cubical box where her precious V6 Cherry Board Strat lie. She plugged it into one of the huge amps and put it into tune. Erie walked in and banged on her drums before getting up and walking to kagome. She explained the song that they were singing. (What about Me? by Keith Urban.) And that Kagome was going to sing it.

The tune started and the video of What About Me? started to play. (In my world, Erie talked to the Lawyer of Keith and was able to convince them to let The YUKA make a Japanese version. Now think about it… it's japan and pple speak Japanese but you can understand them now onward with the story)

_"_I'm living in a world that won't stop pullin on me,

I'm not complaining, but it's true…

It's like I owe my time to every one else,

Cuz that's all I seem to do….

You might not notice but I need a good friend,

Some one to talk to when I'm down, down, down…

There's so much on my mind that I wanna get out,

But there's no one around….

Sometimes I can't help thinkin' what about me?

Some days go by that I don't even see…

I'm doing everything right and I can't break free,

Is this the way it's always goanna be?

What about me?

Well I'm dreamin' I'm on a highway with the windows down,

I'm burnin up the road at my own speed,

And I'm stuck here goin nowhere in this traffic jam,

There a woman with her kids in the car next to me…

And I swear she's singing,

Sometimes I can't help thinking what about me?

Some days go by that I don't even see…

I'm doin everything right,

And I can't break free…

Is this the way it's always goanna be?

What about me?"

break and kagome does solo

"O sometimes I can't help thinking what about me?

Some days go by that I don't even see…

I'm doin everything right and I can't break free,

Is this the way it's always goanna be?

What about me!

O what about me?

Hey what about me!"

Kagome finishes off with a solo trim

They all walked out and Yumi talked with the director. "WE GOT ON THE RADIO!" Yumi yelled. Sesshomaru winced at her high-pitched screech. "Kagome we haven't had the pleasure of meeting…" Ami trailed off looking at Sesshomaru through glazed eyes. "This is my boyfriend Sesshomaru ah…-," "Takimen" Sesshomaru stated not letting his mask of ice fall. "What's up with his eyes? What is he some kind of freak?" Yumi asked. "Hair color and contacts!" Kagome said in a rush. The shirt he was wearing was showing off his abs and biceps. "Hey big boy wanna ditch Kagome and come hava good time with me?" Ami whispered so only he could hear her. A low dangerous growl emitted from his throat as he turned on heel and walked out of the studio.

"Well you guys I guess I better go. Cya later." Kagome said. She stuffed the guitar into its case and walked out of the studio. She put it in between Rin and Shippou once again after strapping them in. She took the driver's seat beside Sesshomaru. "What was that!" Kagome nearly yelled. He'd almost been discovered as a demon with that growl and if that happened then he would be taken into some science lab or something like that. Sesshomaru only grunted. "Fine be that way." Kagome huffed. Rin looked at Shippou and they both shrugged. Kagome flipped on the radio and "Boom, Boom, Boom by Rare Blend" came on. Kagome got out of the car and ran up to her room while Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and Rin and Shippou explored the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter My Happy Ending  
This is the Grand Finale**

**8i86:** K, thanks a pile!you rock!  
**FAKE4EvEr**: THANKS! I'll try to get the sequel in!  
**rustyspoons**: Hey! I'm goanna use that cute lil skit k?  
**RIN14**: Lol, that wat a lotta pple said, I'm thinking about it.  
**Wretched**-**Cursed**: Thanks alot! u rock!  
**mikokitty159**: Thanks that's rele wat I was going 4!  
**Kagie4evra**$$hole: K! Thanks!  
**rustyspoons**: PS yeah, Chi's a character, one of my original characters  
**sangoslap**: K, I'm goanna keep writing.

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT ABOUT THE SEQUEL**!

**Title**: True Love is Utterly Blind  
**Rating**: T FOR TEEN  
**Summary**: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO NOW DO YOU SEE!  
The gang's all back, still in the olden times. But there's also someone else who has extrodinary powers! And she will bring back old enimeis and new ones so she can take her rightful place on the throne of evil. But what happens when she angers the all powerful Lord of the Western Lands? Read to Find out.

**MANY OF THE IDEAS YOU'VE ALL GIVEN ME WILL BE PUT INTO THE SEQUEL  
HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMASS**

Kagome walked back down the stairs and spotted Sesshomaru. "The only reason that little incident happened, was because Your little 'friend' was trying to… er… you get the picture." Sesshomaru said. Kagome glanced at him sideways before saying, "Alright. Go change back into your kimono." Kagome walked outside and leaned up against the side of her mustang.

Sesshomaru walked outside and looked at her. She turned to face him and the children. "come on." She said. Kagome got up and walked into the well house. Sesshomaru followed her as he picked up Rin and Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder he and kagome joined hands and once again jumped in.

They arrived there only to come face to face with Kouga. "Um… hey kagome. I um… well I was wondering if you had any advice for me… I wanted to go after Ayame since your with Sesshomaru. I'm afraid she'll hate me…" Kouga said. Kagome laughed a little and said, "Kouga Ayame will love you no matter what!"

"Thanks Kagome!" Kouga turned and sped off.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had arrived at the castle to find a note from Jaken to Sesshomaru.

'Lord Sesshomaru, I have made my decision to move away with Chi! Thank you for letting me have a say in this + Jakne +

"haha! Well, it looks like every one has had a happy ending." Kagome said. She and Sesshomaru stood at the huge window that led out to the gardens and watched Rin and Shippou play in the flowers.

'_let's talk this over it's not like we're dead… is it something I did? Was it something you said? Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead, held up to high on such a breakable thread… you were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be! You were everything, everything that I wanted… and we were meant to be supposed to be but lost it… all of the memories so close to me just fade away… all this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending…'_

Ayame sat on a rock by a waterfall in a forest clearing staring at the iris she held in her hand. "Ayame?" Kouga asked coming out of the shadows. "What do you want Kouga?" Ayame asked.

'_oh… oh… so much for my happy ending… You've got your dumb friends I know what they say, they say that I'm difficult, well so are they… but they don't know me do they even know you? All the things ya hide from me all the things that you do! You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be! You were everything, everything that I wanted, and we were meant to be supposed to be but lost it… all of the memories so close to me just fade away… all this time you were pretending so much for my happy ending…'_

"Ayame? I… I want to marry you." Kouga said. Ayame's face lit up and she jumped into him yelling "HIA KOUGA!"

Kagome looked up into the night sky. "I hope everybody's found their happy endings…" Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru noticed a small glittering moon- like necklace on kagome's neck. He also noticed that everytime she was around him it changed from blue to lavender.

Sesshomaru watched the thing around Kagome's neck as it changed from blue to pink to purple. They were in his room and she was sitting on the bed. "Kagome... What is the little youkia around your neck that changes colors?" He finally asked. Kagome let out a little laugh. "O Sesshomaru! It's not a youkia. This is a necklace from my time. In my time, people have developed technology to make a Mood Necklace. It changes with your mood and there are certian colors that go with the certian mood.

See, right now, the necklace is purple, which means excited. A/N I'm going by the color code on my box." Kagome said. "Here" She took it off and put it in his hand, then closed his hand. "What does the color lavener mean?" He asked. "In Love." Kagome said giggling. "Would you like me to tell you the color code?" Kagome continued. "Hia." Sesshomaru answered. "Ok. Red or Amber means mad, Blue means calm, purple means exicited, lavender means in love. black means sad./silly, green means jealous, pink means embarrassed, yellow-blue means flirty, white means fear." She said. "So Sesshomaru who are you in love with?" Kagome asked. The necklace immideately turned pink. "Haha! I love you to Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"When I was around Inu Yasha and Kikyou together it always turned green or amber." She said. It immideately turned red, signaling that he was mad. "Sesshomaru calm down I'm no longer in love with 'HIM'." Kagome said. "Hia Kagome... but it just makes me so mad that he would through the family name into the dirt by going with that dead corspe. like i said not for kikyou fans. OUr father wasn't any better. Deserting my mother the way he did." Sesshomaru said.

"O... Am sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking toward the ground. "Do not be sorry Kagome... it was not your fault. You were not even alive when this happened." Sesshomaru sighed. "Hia..." Kagome whispered. "We should get to bed." Hey Sesshomaru?" "Hia?" "Do you like me?" "no" "Am I pretty?" "no." "If I died would you cry?" "No." "O..." "Your not pretty, your beautiful, I don't like you, I love you... and if you died... I would go with you." Sesshomaru said. "I love you Sesshomaru. "And I you." He said. She crawled under the covers and fell asleep against him.


End file.
